


Downpour

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, RAINSTORMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: It started to pour on the way back to the TARDIS. Rose Tyler’s hand was firmly nestled in the Doctor’s, but even so she had a hard time keeping up between his longer stride, the uneven ground, and the relentless rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: rain.

It started to pour on the way back to the TARDIS. Rose Tyler’s hand was firmly nestled in the Doctor’s, but even so she had a hard time keeping up between his longer stride, the uneven ground, and the relentless rain. 

“Stop,” the Doctor said suddenly. 

She looked at him incredulously. Miserable as she was, stopping was the last thing she wanted to do. She longed for the fireplace in the media room and a nice hot cup of cocoa. 

“Your teeth are chattering. It’s distracting.” The Doctor’s next actions belied the seeming harshness of his words, as he reached for her soaking hoodie and replaced it with his jacket. “That better?”

Rose snuggled into it, enjoying both the scent of leather and him. “Yeah. Whatabout you?”

“Superior biology.” The Doctor gave a dismissive shrug. 

“Still think you’re so impressive.” She laughed as he took her hand once more. 

“I think we’ve already established I am.”

Rose couldn’t argue with him and squeezed his hand in thanks. She thought a guy giving a girl his jacket was something that was only done on telly or in the movies but the Doctor had proved once again he was no ordinary bloke.


End file.
